


Breathe

by monochromee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromee/pseuds/monochromee
Summary: "I'm glad you're my best friend, Heejin." And just like that, Heejin grew something inside of her.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pair too much.

Heejin couldn't focus on her school work.  _Someone_ was distracting her and it was the one and only Kim Hyunjin. They were studying together and the only thing that Heejin was doing is staring at the beauty in front of her. Who could blame her? Hyunjin was a goddess! She was perfect! She was everything Heejin needed in her life! Unfortunately, she was Heejin's best friend so goodbye girlfriend thoughts. Most of the time, not all best friends who like each other get to be together. Not when they're both girls and the other one is probably straight. Heejin sighs and stopped doing what she was doing for a moment and Hyunjin noticed. Heejin looked tired (she was) and really stressed (she really was) so Hyunjin was concerned.  **"Is everything okay, Heejin?"** Hyunjin asked, poking Heejin's nose with a smile. Oh that smile always made Heejin weak and fall deeper in love.  _'Why do you have to be so cute, Kim Hyunjin?'_ Heejin thought and smiled at the taller girl,  **"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a bit... tired."** Heejin said. Hyunjin frowned,  **"Well, you should've told me earlier! We could've had a short break."** Hyunjin said. Heejin looked like a little too messy so Hyunjin just... fixed her and Heejin was blushing right at the spot. It was obvious that Hyunjin noticed because she had that teasing grin of hers once again.

Heejin always liked it when Hyunjin does those special little things to take care of her. It makes her think that maybe being in love with Hyunjin isn't that bad after all. It was never bad actually, she was just scared of getting the Hanahaki Disease. She's actually surprised that she doesn't have it right now. Maybe Hyunjin had a tiny bit of feelings for her? No, that sounds too good to be true. Maybe Hyunjin just doesn't feel anything yet.  **"You're so cute."** Hyunjin said and pinched Heejin's cheek. Heejin felt her heart beating so fast and she turned away from Hyunjin, trying to calm herself. Hyunjin laughs and stood up to leave Heejin alone with her fantasies.  _'Goddammit, I swear she's going to be the cause of my death someday...'_ Heejin thought and shook her head before going to wherever Hyunjin went. The taller girl was just on the balcony of her house, she was looking at whatever was in front of her. It was... the sea. Their town is literally beside the sea and it was a great view.

 **"I remember something... from a long time ago. Way back when we first met and became friends."** Hyunjin said. Both of them were little pests when they first met, just how long ago was this? How does Hyunjin even remember it?  _'She's amazing.'_ Heejin thought and leaned her arms to the railing before looking at Hyunjin with her sparkly eyes,  **"Tell me."** Heejin said with a small smile. Hyunjin was silent for a minute and Heejin was getting worried. Maybe Hyunjin didn't want to tell her anything? But why would she bring it up? Heejin was confused but she waited patiently.  **"I have been watching you since the first time I saw you. Not like in a stalker way but in an admiration way. When you protected me from those bullies, I just... wanted to be friends with you. But it always seemed like you had a world of your own. You shut everything out."** Hyunjin said. It was true, Heejin didn't want anything or anyone else to enter her life. It was only her and her pet rabbit Heekki.  **"So when you approached me when I was just about to go to the sea, I was surprised. I thought you didn't like anyone."** Hyunjin said with a smile. Heejin stares at her and then looks at the sea,  _'You were... going to do something.'_ Heejin thought and then looked back at Hyunjin with an intense stare.

 **"I really didn't like anyone. I hated everything and everyone in this town. They were mean to be when I was just trying to be nice. Honestly, the reason why I stayed away from you after I saved you from those bullies is because I thought that you would be scared of me. Every parent in this town taught their children to not be violent so I thought that I was a bad person to you."** Heejin said, pouting. Hyunjin chuckled and shook her head,  **"No. I thought that you were so cool and... I wanted to be like you. You were strong and independent. I was weak."** Hyunjin said and then she held Heejin's hand. The bunny loving girl's heart was beating faster and she was blushing again. This time, Hyunjin was somewhat lost in her thoughts to notice what Heejin looks like.  **"Everybody picked on me and called me a weakling and I hated it. I had enough of it."** Hyunjin said, sighing in defeat. Heejin looks at her straight in the eye again,  **"Is that why you were at the sea the afternoon I approached you? You were going to kill yourself by drowning?"** Heejin asked and Hyunjin flinched at the tone of her voice. Heejin was right.

 **"Hyunjin, you were a kid..."** Heejin said. Hyunjin sighed again and looked away, she didn't want to cry right there. Not when her best friend is in front of her. Heejin then hugged Hyunjin tight without saying anything. Now Hyunjin really likes it when Heejin just randomly hugs her. It makes her feel son safe and secure and plus, Heejin is warm so when she's cold, the bunny loving girl's hugs come in handy. Hyunjin hugs back and Heejin felt lots and lots of things she couldn't explain, she couldn't help but giggle. Hyunjin smiles,  **"I'm glad you're my best friend, Heejin."** Hyunjin whispered. Heejin's smile disappeared and she felt something growing inside of her. It was almost suffocating her and it hurt but to not show any pain, she hugs the taller girl tighter.  _'Oh well... Goodbye healthy life and hello Hanahaki Disease.'_ Heejin thought. It was the worst feeling Heejin ever had. Getting the disease is not fun. Especially when you're expected to die from it. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hyunjin breaks the hug,  **"Shall we go back?"** Hyunjin asked.  **"Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom first though. Excuse me."** Heejin said with a forced grin before running to the bathroom inside.

There she throws up all of the flowers that were building up inside of her. She was trying hard not to make a sound and it was extremely difficult. It was hurting her so much but she has to be strong. She doesn't want Hyunjin to see how pathetic she actually is despite being 'strong'.  **"Ah, this is the worst..."** Heejin whispered, leaning on the wall after flushing the bloody and flowery toilet. After a few moments of stopping the tears from coming out, Heejin finally decided to clean herself up. She looked at the mirror and put on a nice, convincing smile before heading out. Just seeing Hyunjin made more flowers grow inside and it was not fun.  _'Not only I was friendzoned but I was also rejected right there.'_ Heejin thought before sitting across from Hyunjin again. After that, they continued studying even though the flowers inside Heejin were being a huge problem.

* * *

That night, Heejin couldn't sleep. The flowers were bothering her and Hyunjin was just stuck in her mind like usual. There was something different after Heejin got the disease though. When she thinks about Hyunjin, she would usually feel butterflies in her stomach but now that she has the disease, she just feel thorns and petals. It wasn't the best feeling ever. And because of that, she decided to talk to her friends Yves and Chuu who were just a few blocks away from her house. She put on a nice, warm jacket before heading out of her house quietly. While walking through the eerily quiet street, Heejin couldn't help but spit out some of those petals that got stuck on her throat. Now she was leaving a trail of flower petals behind her and it looked funny. The petals were mixed with saliva and a little bit of blood. Heejin just laughed at the thought of someone freaking out over gross flower petals in the morning.

 **"Heejin? What are you doing out here so late at night?"** Yves, who was just sitting at the front porch, asked. Heejin approached her and sighed in defeat. Yves knew that something was up so she grabbed Heejin's arm and went inside. Chuu, Yves' girlfriend, was sitting on the couch, watching a late night tv show. The penguin-like girl turned her head and beamed when she saw Heejin,  **"What brings you here?"** Chuu asked and immediately surprised the girl with a hug once she sat down. Yves sat beside Heejin so now the bunny loving girl was in between the couple.  **"Perhaps something is wrong?"** Yves asked and Chuu immediately broke the hug, gasping. Heejin chuckled at Chuu's reaction and scratched her head,  **"How should I tell you guys...?"** Heejin mumbled under her breath but the couple still heard it anyway. They patiently waited for Heejin and then finally, she spoke,  **"I have Hanahaki."** Heejin said. The couple were silent for a minute until Chuu gasped  _again_ and Yves almost passing out.

 **"Oh no... Did Hyunjin reject you?"** Chuu asked, holding Heejin's hands. Heejin shook her head,  **"No, she friendzoned me but yeah, same thing."** Heejin said, sighing in defeat. The couple just went silent and hugged the younger one. Heejin really needed it, and then she felt like throwing up again but she held it in.  **"Do you think you have a chance?"** Chuu asked. Heejin chuckled bitterly,  **"Unnie, people have Hanahaki for a reason. It means that they'll never have a chance... unless the person they like changes their mind. Hyunjin is just unpredictable. Who knows if she'll like me?"** Heejin said and leaned back on the couch. She was close to crying but who could blame her? She could die because of this disease.  _'Why didn't it stay fictional?'_ Heejin thought and closed her eyes. The couple didn't know what to do and they just stared at the younger girl in pity until someone knocked on the door. Yves stood up and went towards the door while Chuu tries to make Heejin feel better.

 **"Are you going to tell Hyunjin about it?"** Chuu asked. Heejin has been thinking about it actually. How would Hyunjin react? Knowing her, she would probably hunt whoever was the cause of Heejin's disease.  _'Huh... what if I told her that she was the cause?'_ Heejin thought and just looked at Chuu. She looked so helpless and the older girl felt really bad so she couldn't help but hug her. Yves was watching them from the door and she wasn't jealous or anything, she probably would've hugged Heejin though because she truly felt bad as well. Yves opened the door and was surprised to see a very exhausted Hyunjin in front.  **"Hyunjin...?"** Yves asked and the other two immediately turned to the door.  **"Have you... seen Heejin?"** Hyunjin managed to say between deep breaths. Yves looked back and saw the expression on Heejin's face, she was hurting inside. The flowers were growing again.  **"Y-Yeah, Heejin's inside..."** Yves said. Hyunjin looked up at her and then rushed inside.

Heejin closed her eyes and then suddenly Hyunjin was in front of her,  **"Heejin! Why weren't you answering your phone?! Why aren't you in your house?! I almost circled around the town just find you and when I didn't see you on our usual hangout place, I almost lost it!"** Hyunjin yelled. Heejin opened her eyes and forced a smile,  **"I'm right here, Hyunjin. I'm not dead. I just needed someone to talk to and I thought that the unnies wouldn't mind..."** Heejin said. Hyunjin paused,  **"And you think that I would...?"** Hyunjin asked, there was something in her tone that made Heejin's heart break.  **"No, I just thought that I would be a bother and it's late so I thought that you would be asleep and if I were to wake you up, I--"** Heejin was cut off when Hyunjin suddenly cupped her cheeks. Chuu and Yves were just watching the two with wide eyes.  **"Don't you ever think like that, Heejin. I love you more than anything."** Hyunjin whispered.

Heejin was very happy to hear that but the flowers inside of her were still there.  _'You love me but not the way I want. It's okay. At least you still love me.'_ Heejin thought and hugged the taller girl.  **"I'll always be here for you."** Hyunjin whispered. The two of them forgot that Chuu and Yves were there for a moment until Yves coughed, breaking the silence.  **"If you want, you guys can sleep right here. It's too late in the night right now and you guys might get jumped."** Yves said. Heejin and Hyunjin just told whatever Yves said and the two of them ended up sleeping on the couch with each other in arms.

* * *

The next day Hyunjin spent her afternoon studying for an upcoming test while Heejin was walking around the town. Both of them promised that they would hang out later in the evening to watch the stars at their usual hangout place which was on top of a cliff that gives them a nice view of their whole town. Hyunjin smiled at the thought of going there with Heejin after a long time. They were too busy with school to go there and Hyunjin misses being there.  _'I still wonder what was wrong with Heejin last night...'_ Hyunjin thought and sighed. Heejin always tell Hyunjin her problems. Well maybe not always but Hyunjin is always the first one that Heejin runs to whenever something is wrong.  _'Is it about me or something...? '_ Hyunjin thought and then just plopped down her bed, closing her eyes.

 **"Oh Heejin, you're driving me crazy."** Hyunjin says under her breath. Suddenly, she was thinking of Heejin's cute, sparkly eyes and her smile that always made Hyunjin feel so good inside. Hyunjin unconsciously smiles and then she sits up. She felt something inside of her. Butterflies. When she thinks of Heejin, her heart beats faster and her stomach does flips whenever Heejin does her usual cute things. Hyunjin could hear her heart beating through her ears and her face was hot thinking of Heejin alone. Hyunjin ran to the bathroom to look at herself and then she gasps,  **"No way... Do I... like Heejin?"** Hyunjin asked herself and then she suddenly screams.

Oh, if she only knew that Heejin felt the same.

* * *

While walking towards the memorable cliff, Heejin felt the flowers in her chest slowly disappearing and she stops for a moment, touching her chest and she blushed.  **"Hyunjin...?"** Heejin mumbled. She just ran to the cliff and sat down, trying to calm herself.  _'Did she finally like me or something? Maybe this is just in the spur-of-a-moment thing... I shouldn't get my hopes up yet.'_ Heejin thought. After a few minutes of losing herself to her own thoughts, Heejin finally got up and went back down to the city. She was only gone for a bit but it was already dark. She felt light and the flowers really disappeared. Heejin was smiling to herself, it was nice to get that feeling back. She was thinking about seeing Hyunjin right now but she was a little tired so she decided to walk back to her house for a drink. 

As usual, nobody was there except herself. Her parents were at work and they won't be home until who-knows-what. Heejin rushed to the kitchen and drank some water but then after realizing something, she spit out the water she was drinking (and some leftover flower petals in her throat).  **"Oh my god! Hyunjin likes me back?!!"** Heejin yelled. She shook her head, cleaned herself up before running to the door.

* * *

 **"If I like her then I have to tell her! But what if she doesn't like me?! What will I do??"** Hyunjin asked, looking directly into the eyes of her cat who was poker faced as usual. Hyunjin sighed and gently put her cat back on the floor before laying back down on her bed. It was silent for a minute but then she realized something.  **"Hey, if she didn't like me, I should get the Hanahaki Disease, right?? Does Heejin like me too?!"** Hyunjin yelled and then she realized something  _again._ The flowers that went from Heejin's house to Yves and Chuu's house weren't random. And when she and Heejin were sleeping together on the couch, Hyunjin saw some petals around Heejin.  **"Heejin had Hanahaki...? Is it because I didn't like that time? Wait, no, anyone could be the cause...!"** Hyunjin said and then she finally had a breakdown. She was very confused about... everything.  _'Only one way to find out.'_ Hyunjin thought. She suddenly got up and ran to her door.

* * *

 

It seems like the two of them both had the same thought. They were facing each other right now, right at the cliff, exhausted. The both of them didn't know what to say and they were avoiding each other's stares so it was pretty awkward.  **"Uh... hey."** Heejin started, scratching her head. Hyunjin didn't respond, she couldn't. Heejin stepped closer to her and held her hands,  **"Hyunjin, I've been thinking about saying how I really feel about you but I was scared."** Heejin said, and then she stepped closer once again. Hyunjin swallowed and looked down at their clasped hands. She was shaking, she nervous, and most of all, she was frightened. For no specific reason.  **"I like you, Hyunjin. But will you please look at me?"** Heejin asked, laughing. Hyunjin finally looked at her and smiled,  **"Hi."** Hyunjin said and Heejin laughed again.  **"My Hanahaki disappeared so I thought that this was the right time to confess..."** Heejin said and Hyunjin's smiled dropped.  _'So I really was the cause.'_ Hyunjin thought.

Hyunjin then hugged Heejin tightly, the same way Heejin hugged her when she was reminiscing their childhood.  **"I'm so sorry. I was too dumb to realize that I liked you sooner."** Hyunjin said and then she suddenly started crying.  _'I hurt the only person I loved... Damn, I'm pathetic.'_ Hyunjin thought. She felt Heejin break the hug and then suddenly their lips were pressed against each other.

Heeji's lips were everything Hyunjin thought they would be and for some reason, it felt right; having Heejin's lips in hers. Hyunjin was the one who broke the kiss because you know, she had to  _breathe_ through all of that. Heejin just looked at her and smiled,  **"Don't say anything."** Heejin whispered and they kissed once again. Properly this time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
